Who is Sean M aka Sean "Cos" Mason?
Backstory of Sean "Cos" Mason Section heading Backstory – Recording Artist Sean Cos Mason was born Sean Mason in Montclair, New Jersey. He started his singing career in 2004, and released his first single “Just Because I’m Ice Grill” in July of 2005. He also dropped the single “Life Hurt” in 2007. Sean Cos Mason’s celebrity grew with each song, as singles like the remixed of “Hands On The Wheel by Schoolboy Q,” “Da Dirty So Jersey,” and “Girl Tip Toe” expanded his catalog and fame. The song went viral, with its accompanying video being viewed over a million times in the first six months of its release. Videos, touring, and an enormously popular social media presence all followed, based on the strength of just a few online tracks. He currently has 7 singles out, and is working his way to an EP/Album in the near future. From the outside looking in, who is the artist Sean Cos Mason? I am an up and coming singer, rapper and songwriter from Montclair, NJ, focused on Hip Hop, Pop and R&B music. What brought you to the entertainment industry, music specifically? I have always appreciated the art of music and enjoyed listening to it, I would say more so than others, which is the reason for my involvement. I always looked up to artists like Michael Jackson, Drake, and Justin Bieber. I decided that I wanted to follow the path of a musician and started taking singing lessons then eventually began putting out cover songs on YouTube and Instagram, trying to build up a fan base. After that, I started writing my own songs and being more involved with the creative process as I enjoy it. What do you want people to get from your music? I want to put people in a wonderful mood and give them positive energy with my music. I want my fans to get to know me, to build a relationship with me through my music. I also believe music is very powerful and capable of change. Tell us about your current project. I’ve been writing a lot of lyrics, spending time in the studio discovering and coming up with new sounds for my EP that will drop in June. It’s been a fun journey as I have been doing what I love. Recently, I released the video to my new single “Hands on The Wheel” on my official artist channel. For new listeners, what song of yours would you pick as an introduction to you as an artist? I would definitely introduce myself to people with my single “Girl-Tip-Toe”, because of its mix of hip hop, rap, and R&B, also being that it is my most popular song to date Are there any special challenges you’ve had to overcome as a young artist? The one thing that took me a while to overcome was being shy to perform around people, which I’m glad I got over. It took some time and practice but that’s with everything we do in life. Last but not least…What’s your CRAZIEST “Where they do that at moment thus far in your young career! I cannot remember any Craziest at this movement. Connect with Sean Cos Mason: They say that nothing worth doing is easy. Like every one of us, I’ve had my bumps in the road. But if you ask me, I’ll always tell you that I wouldn’t change a thing. Why? Because throughout my journey I’ve honed my skills and proven that my services get results in the real world. So today, you can benefit from my years of experience. Write the first section of your page here. Behind every person, lies a true story Behind every person, lies a true story. Want to know more about who I am? Or how my project come to life? Let me take you on a journey that’s been anything but ordinary. Sean Cos Mason aka Sean M is a well-known artist from Montclair, New Jersey focusing on Pop music/R & B/Hip Hop/Rap in his songs. He started his singing career in 2004 at the age 15, and released his first single in July of 2011. His music is available on 35 different digital stores including: iTunes, Spotify, Apple Music, Shazam, iHeartRadio etc. He currently has 10 singles out, as well as an EP. “Round My Way Vol 1 and Vol. 2” is to "Follow your dreams and never give up!"